The Pacific War
by Dinobrian
Summary: Pearl Harbor gets attacked and America goes to war
1. Chapter 1

The Pacific War

December 7th, 1941

Back-story  


It all started at 7:55 am it was just a regular Sunday morning at Pearl Harbor. The crew members were getting breakfast at the mess hall, the sailors on the Arizona was just starting to get out of bed when it all happened an explosion I saw it I was just getting ready for breakfast oops, I didn't introduce myself my name is Danny. I am part of the Flying Tigers in 1931 till 1941 where I got switched to the United States Navy Air Force I am still flying my good old P-40 Warhawk but if you live in great Britain it is called Kittyhawk or Tomahawk. My P-40 is modified which I did myself, instead of 6 12.7 mm machine guns I got 6 20mm cannons with 1260 ammunition for each cannon and also I installed hard points for a 4000kg bomb and 8 225mm rockets, but we still kept the Chinese Insignia.

Main-story  


But enough of that, the first explosion I saw was on the USS Nevada when I was just beginning to practice flying when I took off I saw a red meatball (Japanese Insignia) on the plane then it just took me a second to realize that that was a Imperial Japanese Navy plane, I never saw that plane before when I started shooting at it the plane did a hard turn I thought "hey a easier target for me" cheerfully but then when it turned I noticed it can maneuver better than me, it got on my 6 better than any Japanese Plane I battled in China , I remember the Ki-27 Nate and the Ki-43 but this one was more better armed and more maneuverable. I saw 20mm cannons and I think a 7.7 mm Mg , it started shooting at me , I could hear 20 mm tearing my P-40 apart but good thing I have thick armor . I started turning for the airfield to repair of my damaged plane but it stayed on my 6 o' clock , I started lowering my speed and but down my landing gear , I took a deep breath I hoped the 75mm AAA can destroy the incoming plane, and my wish did come true a single AAA shell pierced a huge hole in the engine the it crashed destroying the plane and the pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pacific War

Day One

May 4th-8th 1942 Battle of Coral Sea

I'm on another mission since Pearl Harbor. I'm still in my P-40. I'm on USS Yorktown I started taking off after I left the ground I put my landing gear up i have a 4000kg bomb and 2 1000kg bombs with rocket too I'm aproaching the enemy carriers then I see it again, but now I know what plane it is , its a A6M Zero or Zeke but I keep going to the carrier then when I finnally reached there I dropped my payload I heavily damaged the carrier , planes burned and firefighters extinguished the fire but there was still a giant crater in the middle of the ship,but aircraft could still take off,then a incoming Zero came behind me. It shot armor penatrating shells that shot holes in my wings,which caut on fire so I turned my engine off so it won't when the fire went out I tuned my engine back on and started turning toward my carrier USS I've finnaly landed the crew repaired and rearmed my plane with 4000 and 1000kg bombs.

Day Two

The next day... I was just starting to wake up , then I went to the mess served eggs and beef which meens we're gonna have a crazy day.I went up to get on my plane and take off but then suddenly D3A Val dive bombers started attacking the carrier but lucky me I took of just in time so the bomb did'nt hit me.I got behind a D3A and started shooting at the back gunner because I did'nt want to get killed by the tail gunner , but another lucky move.I shot the back gunners head and he died so I started getting on top of the D3A and started shooting the cockpit so I can kill the pilot as well but I ended up missing a ton of shots then I almost ran out ammunition so I shooted thee rest on the wings the the plane burned down and crashed in the water.I started following the other D3A Vals to their I got there I dropped my payload on the carrier,planes exploded or a plane I've seen before started shooting at me but I could'nt remember what plane... but then I remember "hey thats a Zero" which I said to myself. I started turning toward my carrier to repair and rearm my plane,also to have a goog night sleep.


End file.
